


Just Another Kiss

by thatmexicanhippie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AmeCan, AmeCan Secret Santa Exchange 2014, F/F, Hetalia, Nyotalia, USCan, blegh, think i should upload stuff here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmexicanhippie/pseuds/thatmexicanhippie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia has finally found the guts to ask Madeline out on a date during the holidays…or has she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is very late and I am so embarrassed for that, I want to apologize toRaine, first you don’t deserve getting a gift this late and you probably got another to cover for you but I still felt the need to post this (plus I got no message back after I said I’d post it late). Next, I want to apologize to the admins, you do enough already for hosting a secret santa, you guys all reserve the right to be mad at me, gosh, I’m so sorry
> 
> Besides that, this was originally going to be a drawing of this idea but I have not written in about 2 year(the reason this is probably not the best thing I’ve ever written) and so I thought, hey, why not? So have some very light fluff here, I hope you enjoyed your holidays, Raine and I apologize again.Enjoy!

“Of course, this isn’t a  _date_  date,” came a hiss from one of the bathroom stalls of a very popular American casual diner, one known very much for its expensive food and this year, for its holiday fun; TGI Friday’s. With the price aside, the food there was pretty good, and that fact by itself would have Amelia Jones anywhere but the establishment’s women’s restroom. Today was different, for there was one particular thing in the way of her and those new holiday specials offers on meals for two.

 

Amelia Jones, a living and breathing nation herself, stood inside a bathroom stall; phone in hand, colored lips pursed, and eyebrows furrowed deeply while in conversation. It was very apparent she was uneasy and losing patience.

_“What the hell do you mean? A date is a date; you asked the girl did you not?! What could possibly be your problem now?”_

_Unless…_

Amelia sighed exasperatedly.  “Oh shut up! You aren’t helping,” the blonde retorted, “It’s not like I really….specified this was a date, but that doesn’t matter!”

Silence.

_“…”_

“…Alice?”

_“You have some nerve, calling me you sodding idiot! Why call me for help for a date when you haven’t even asked her out yet? Just how do you expect me to help you, then?”_

“You don’t understand, though! I still need your help, please please  _please_! Just help me out on this one, I swear,” she pleaded to Alice, her only real form of help available at the moment and really, the person who encouraged her to do this.

_“Ah, ah. No, I will not hear it! You are quite frankly, wasting my time-“_

“But pleeeeaase!” pleaded once again, trying to convince her former guardian, “You got me into this, now you absolutely  _have_  to help me!” Amelia begged, sounding slightly desperate as she took hold of the cellular device with both hands now, pressing it firmly against her ear.

_“I did no such thing. You want something done, you’ll just have to do it yourself; you’re good at that, now if you’ll excuse me I really do have better things to do.”_

“No no no! Wait, Alice! Please…!”

And with that said, the line went dead, leaving Amelia still in mild shock. Of course, this had not been the first time she’s been hung up on; it happens always with both but right now, Amelia really did need someone for help. The American scoffed lightly, after a moment glaring at her phone before leaning back against the stall door and running a hand through her short, shoulder-length hair. She held back the urge to whine, but ended up throwing a small fit anyway upon realizing she’d just have to face it all by herself. This would be the most awkward outing ever.

*･゜ﾟ･*･゜ﾟ･*

Madeline was her perfect girl. There was no other way around it in Amelia’s mind. The Canadian was everything she wants and has wanted for the longest time. Apart from the fact she was sweet, quiet, and absolutely gorgeous, Amelia had had the luxury of growing up with her and getting to know her in ways very few even bothered.

They had a very special bond, one that was very hard to miss amongst others, but that by itself was not enough for Amelia. It wasn’t recent, her feelings for Maddie, they had progressed with the abundant time their lives had together and grown into something beautiful and strong, something Amelia grew intimidated of and tried to hide by finding other loves for many years. It never felt right, as sappy as it sounds.

There was no solid reason as to why she had decided that these holidays were to be the ones in where she would try to make her long-postponed move on Madeline, but it was so. However, an idea and their practice are always on two separate planes.

_“So, I heard there are these amazing deals at Friday’s,”_ she had started off earlier that day.

_“Are you inviting me…? Out, like with friends?”_

_“No, more like, just us two.”_

_Silence._

_“Y-yeah, I would really like that.”_

And with that small conversation, they had agreed to meet up at 6pm there; by 5:30 Amelia was regretting on not specifying to the Canadian that this was a date more than choosing a place that decided that having a hovercraft that hung mistletoe over unsuspecting couples; she swore if she had that thing anywhere near her head she would destroy it. Damn workers needed to mind their own business and do their jobs.

By the time Madeline had arrived there was no more hope for the American as she had audibly started stuttering when speaking upon greeting her when the other arrived dressed more casually than she did porting a red coat over a burgundy v-neck, dark jeans and winter boots. So this was not a date; of course it wasn’t since she didn’t have the guts to call it one and ask her out formally.

“You look nice,” Madeline hummed amusedly upon approaching a much better-dressed Amelia whose face seems to warm up at the latter’s coy undertone.

“Oh uh, thanks,” she responded flatly, leaning back at the booth she had been sitting at before Madeline arrived, “I-I um.” It didn’t take long for  _that_ feeling to return. The very one that had impeded Amelia from ever asking Madeline to be sitting here with her at an outing together.

To this, the Canadian laughed, the sound of it being music to Amelia’s ear but at the same time only adding to the awkwardness she so obviously felt and showed in her unintentional display of body language.

“No, you really do,” said Madeline as she takes a seat next to a blushing Amelia, sounding more of a tease rather than a compliment in the American’s head, “Although, I thought you liked wearing converse with dresses not heeled boots.”

“Is it really too much?” Amelia asked as she glances down at her dress in question, not so sure if this was a good idea anymore, “I mean just-“

“Hey, ladies, are we ready to order?” At mid-sentence, a perky waiter shows up, his smile bright and hair pulled back into a neat ponytail, his smile not even phasing upon interrupting the two and making Amelia jump quite visibly at his abrupt appearance.

“Oh no, we haven’t even looked at the menu,” Madeline murmured, taking said menu and looking through it while a slightly irritated Amelia gave the waiter a rather vexed look, “If you could get me some root beer, that would be fine.”

“Lemonade, please.”

Madeline snickered quietly, and didn’t help the slightly embarrassed but mostly awkward feeling Amelia was experiencing.

“Alright! Sounds great, I’ll be right back with those drinks!” the waiter announced, using the provided tablet to add their drinks onto their bill, leaving soon after to attend to other customers.

Soon after, silence fell amongst both, as one checked out the menu and the other fiddled mindlessly with her dress. Just what did she have to say now? Maybe compliment her?  Say something? Anything? Say nothing? Smile? Hug her? Kiss her?

_Whoa._

Amelia flushes at that thought, wanting to shake it off her head, but figuring that would look awfully strange so she becomes interested more on her own dress. Kissing did sound like a good idea, it sounded excellent right now and it would be so simple to do so as just to ask the concentrated girl next to her as she studied the menu. How easy it would be to kiss Madeline right now if she had only specified that she had wanted this to be a date, not just a simple outing.

It’s happened as kids, but those simple kisses in where you just kinda miss the cheek doesn’t really count, does it? Plus, they were kids, they were dirty, snot-nosed, and just very loud and obnoxious kids (not counting, Madeline on that last part). Now was different, now it was a fantasy, something that belonged in dreams as well as what lay beyond kissing; these were desires and longings that Amelia was not even ashamed of admitting to herself.

And yet, all she could say was nothing.

She was silent the whole time, both of them were and that made it all the more awkward between the two. It didn’t take long for Amelia to finally stand up, getting Madeline’s attention immediately.

“I’ll be right back; I need to go to the restroom.”

*･゜ﾟ･*･゜ﾟ･*

After returning from a very unsuccessful phone call Amelia smiles sheepishly at Madeline who gave her a strange look as she returned.

“You were gone for a while,” she informed the American who instead of responding simply laughed a little and slid back into the booth, next to the other.

Their drinks arrived since then, so Amelia took hers and started sipping at it, avoiding the look Madeline gave her as she gulped down her drink, letting the cool liquid quench her throat with every pull of the straw.

“I didn’t order yet,” Madeline continued in a quiet voice, eyes drifting onto the menu for a moment, “Since you didn’t tell me what you wanted, I didn’t want to get my order first and start eating without you.”

“Ah, shit!” Amelia groaned, her face meeting the palm of her hand as she spoke, “I’m sorry I totally forgot about that, I know what I’m getting, though.”

“Oh no, it’s alright I’m fine,” Madeline said a little too quickly after Amelia’s apology, her smile sheepish and matching the one Amelia wore earlier.

Then there was a silence; one that caused the American to look away for a bit as the other blonde tried to think of something to say and how to say it.

Just as she had found something to say, a loud and familiar ringtone emits from Amelia’s pocket. Words turn to a gust of air as the American takes her phone out shamefully to check the caller ID.

_Alice._

Great timing as usual. Amelia can’t help but feel much more frustrated as she ended the call knowing Alice now felt guilty for hanging up on her earlier and she wouldn’t hear the last of it all day tomorrow. With a heavy sigh, she hung her head at first and slowly proceeds to rest her head on her arms, not aware of the concerned look Madeline gave her.

The silence was tense; Amelia trying to think of what to say while Madeline attempted to find a way to say what was on her mind.

“Are you sure you don’t want to take a look, Amelia?” she decided to ask first before anything else.

“I told you, I know what I want,” she sighed, lifting her head a bit to glance at the other, “I’ll call over the waiter, if you’re ready.”

At this, Madeline smiled warmly for a moment and nods, “I’d love that,” she says, cheek pressing against the palm of her hand to get a good look at the American.

At that moment, Amelia could feel her face warm once again, however, this time it felt pleasant once their eyes met. She managed to smile, the girl with cerulean eyes, cheek resting on her arms crossed at the table.

It was a magical moment, one that made Madeline’s heart flutter and Amelia’s stomach do the same at their impromptu sweet moment.  There was no need to speak, nor did anyone want to so Madeline decided to not remind Amelia that she had to call the waiter as she offered. For that one moment, it seemed like all that awkwardness from before simply vanished into thin air.

Sadly, all good moments were meant to end; and in this case, abruptly. The sound of a certain hovercraft had both looking up to the source of the sound, both confused to see the craft. Right, they were doing that for a holiday. Possibly let some bored servers or bussboys fly it around. It looked like fun to do so. It also had mistletoe hanging from its center.

_There was mistletoe hanging from the hovercraft._

Their eyes met once again once, and it was Amelia who began to blush madly upon realizing what’s going on. She sat up and covered her face, groaning loudly, “Oh my God, why now?!”

Way to make this more awkward.

“I’m so sorry, Maddie, holy shit,” she started to clamor, removing her hands from her face to look around, figuring she’d have to tell someone to cut the crap and this wasn’t what it seemed. Could she? Should she? This wasn’t a date, anyway, but by God if it were she would have definitely kissed Madeline without a second thought. She couldn’t help but think about that for a moment, that is, until a soft and warm set of lips press against Amelia’s cheek.

“Calm down, you’ve been this way all evening and it’s getting on my nerves,” Madeline whispered sweetly against Amelia’s cheek, pressing her lips against the rosy flesh gently.

This didn’t help the excess flow of blood to the American’s face, rather, made her sputter uselessly, “I have not,” she insists in an instant, her face turning slightly towards the other, her stomach flipping in sudden surprise and excitement at realizing, that she was kissed, “What the hell was that for?”

“It’s called kissing, it’s what people usually do on dates, is it not?” came the smart reply from the devilish lips turning upwards into a somewhat coy smile, eyes not on her but lower so noticeable Amelia bit her lip upon hearing this.

Oh… _oh._

It took a while for that answer to register into Amelia’s mind. A  _date._ She had called this outing a date, that was all she needed to hear for all those anxious feelings to dissipate, leaving only the same warm glow she’d felt upon entering and only moments before. So this was a date, she had called it a date. She’d taken it as what Amelia had wanted this to be in the first place.

She bit her lip for a moment upon glancing at her, not wasting time in feeling embarrassed because why feel that way when you get what you wanted all along? A small sigh of relief escaped her lips, this had turned out much better than she expected. She is silent for several moments, not even thinking about “If that’s the case, then I’ll need another kiss.”

These was no need to speak anymore for as Amelia finished her sentence, Madeline wasted no time in sealing their lips into a sweet kiss for the kiss cam on the hovercraft, people in the restaurant cheering at the bold move afterwards.

They part after the hovercraft flies off elsewhere, searching for more unsuspecting couples to lure into sharing a holiday kiss, as the tradition went. The night was young, and Amelia was more than overjoyed and a little embarrassed to have overreacted as she did. While she still wasn’t sure what’d they do after they ate or how she’d tell Alice; for sure, she knew she’d have to leave their waiter a very generous tip.

*･゜ﾟ･*･゜ﾟ･*

“So,” says the sultry voice amongst messy sheets, Madeline’s voice sweet as honey but hot as the breath tickling Amelia’s ear while she continued to speak, “Was this worthy enough to be a  _date_ date?”

Amelia gasps quietly as warm hands feel down her bare torso, hair in hopeless tangles, bodies pressed closer together than the blue-eyed blonde would have ever imagined earlier that day. She did not gasp due to the suggestive touch for it was similar to the ones they have been using to pleasure themselves and each other for hours before. Rather, she gasps in ways that would be described as one of realization.

Slowly, a small smile twitched at the American’s lip, her eyes observing along  the lipstick already smeared and marked along Madeline’s own lips and neck before constructing her answer, “I’m still not so sure,” she murmurs, leaning up closer ever so slightly, “I’ll need another kiss to convince me further.”

And it did.

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload!


End file.
